A Moment on the Beach
by Mrs. Hunter Bradley
Summary: This is a Power Rangers Ninja Storm story about Blake and Tori. Takes place after helping the dino rangers defeat Lothor for good. It might become a multiple chapter story that just depends on the reviews that I get. Please read and review. I do not own the characters.
1. Chapter 1

Title: A Moment on the Beach

I do not own any of the characters.

Rating:

Pairings: Blake/Tori, Hunter/Kelly

This is just what I want to have happen after the episode where the ninja storm rangers help the dino rangers.

The rangers have finally completely defeated Lothor and have left the fight against evil to the Dino Rangers. The rangers have gotten back to their lives as normal as they were.

Tori, Shane, Dustin, Cam and Sensei return to The Wind Ninja Academy to their teaching/mentor roles. Hunter returns to The Thunder Academy to his teaching position and Blake returns to his Motocross tour with Factory Blue.

Before they all take off Tori finds Blake at the beach walking along the shore looking deep in thought. This is when she decides that she will tell him how she feels about him. She walks down the beach to him and when she is close enough to him she slips her hand into his.

Blake is startled out of his trance when he feels a hand take his. He quickly glances over to see that it is Tori and a small smile spreads over his face.

"What's going on? We finally completely beat Lothor," Tori asks Blake.

Blake sighs before saying, "I am happy but as much as I love racing I just don't feel like its what I should be doing right now. I don't want to leave here to go back on tour and leave you and all my friends again."

Tori is surprised that Blake is saying this to her, she never thought that she would see a day that would want to give up racing.

"Well, what are you going to do about it? You are suppose to be back on that airplane tomorrow? Tori asks.

Blake stops walking and turns to face her, he takes hold of her other hand and rubs his thumb over the back of her hands. His eyes shoot down at the ground and then looks back at her and says, "Well, I was offered a teaching position at the Thunder Academy and would work near Hunter on a daily basis. I would also get to be with the girl that I love," says Blake

Tori sucks in a breath of air upon hearing this. Her response to what Blake had said was a giant smile that she was the girl that he loves. "Who would this girl be?"

Blake grins,"Well I think you know her, she is incredibly beautiful, smart, talented, brave, honest, respectful, trusting, responsible, one heck of a surfer, and so much more. She is you and I am hoping that you would be my girlfriend?"

Tori's smile could not have been bigger and she could not have given Blake a more enthusiastic response to his question which is, "Yes yes yes."

Blake sighs in relief and smiles. With his arms wrapped around her waist he spins her around a couple times before placing her back on her feet and softly kisses her.

They continue to kiss for about a minute before they are broken apart by something brushing across Blake's foot. Looking down they see a crab crawling by.

Both Tori and Blake laugh and with hands joined they continue to walk down the beach as the sun sets over the water casting shaded of pink and orange over the clouds and water.

**This may become a multi-chapter story it all depends on the reviews that I get. Let me know what you think. Please..**


	2. Chapter 2

A Moment on the Beach

Chapter 2

**Thanks to all of you who have left wonderful comments about this story. I promise I will work on adding those things you suggested into upcoming chapters but bear with me on the updating as I am writing and posting one chapter at a time.**

Blake and Tori are watching the sunset on the beach when they hear the sound of people walking toward them. Looking over to see that the people walking to them are Hunter and Kelly.

Hunter and Kelly got together after their battle at the ebyiss of evil. They thought it would be safe to tell Kelly their identities as rangers as she would promise not to tell anyone what she knew about their true identities.

Once Hunter and Kelly reach where Blake and Tori are standing.

"Hey, little brother what is this big news that just couldn't wait that you had to leave 20 voicemail's and at least 15 texts about meeting you here on the beach?" says Hunter.

Blake laughs at that. "Yea sorry about that, I just wanted to let you know that I will be working at the academy with you teaching. I am not competing in motocross anymore, well at least not right now." Blake tells him.

"That's great!" Both Hunter and Kelly respond giving Blake a hug.

Hunter steps back and looks down at Blake and Tori's hands that are still intertwined and smiles before saying, "Are you sure that there is nothing else that you want to tell me little brother?"

Tori and Blake look at each other and nod. Blake then looks back at his big brother and says, "Well I guess there is something that I wanted to tell you and that is that Tori and I are now officially dating as boyfriend and girlfriend."

Hunter smiles wide as does Kelly who is already hugging Tori. "Well bro it is about darn time that you open your eyes and spell the obvious. I am so happy for you two."

Hunter and Blake shake hands.

It is then decided that the four of them would go to dinner somewhere now that it is almost completely dark out and getting chilly,

The two couples walk down the beach to a local restaurant that sits right on the beach.

Next time. The dinner date, the introduction of some other couples.

Please give me some suggestions on what to write next. Thanks so much.


End file.
